Code Lyoko: Lovers Quarrel Pt 2
by LYOKO-XANA
Summary: THIS IS CONTINUING amorveritas's Lover's Quarrel SO PLEASE READ THAT FIRST THIS IS MY CONTINUATION OF IT, BECAUSE THEY HAVE STOPPED. anyway this is basically love story about Jeremy and Aelita with TONS of fluff and yes there are some sex scenes so please be mature. Also UxY
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: Lover's Quarrel Pt2 Please Read amorveritas's Code Lyoko Lover's Quarrel first… mine is just continueing his story about Jeremy and Aelita's Love so PLEASE READ IT FIRST BEFORE YOU EVEN TOUCH THIS….Please review xD

The Laughter was heard throughout the darkness. Students sprang out and ran around them into the darkness, back to Kadic. "They disgust me, how dare they have the nerve to do such a thing" said Jeremy, anger boiling up inside of him. "Its fine as long as you're here with me Jeremy" Aelite said blushing, but, hid by the darkness. "Lets head back now shall we Aelita?" "We shall" said Aelita. They found their way back to the dorm doors, Aelita, clutched to Jeremy's arm the hole time. He pushed the door open leading to the boys dorm. He started toward his room, already in mind that Aelita wanted to spend the night with him.

As he pushed open his door Aelita said " You read my mind didn't you Jer?" Jeremy smirked and replied "Guess so Princess". They just stood their holding eachother in Jeremy's room for a while. Exchanging passionate kisses with every second they had. Jeremy picked her up with a yelp from Aelita, and laid her on the bed. He began passionetly kissing her, deeper and deeper with every kiss. Their hands, searching almost every inch of their lover's body. When out of instinct, jeremy slid Aelitas jacket off. Neither of them noticed really but kept passionetly kissing. Then Aelita found her hands at the bottom of Jeremy's shirt and grabbed it and yanked it off all in one motion, throwing it to the floor. Her hands searching Jeremy's smooth chest, he slid her shirt of her.

Then Jeremy pulled away from the kiss. "No, no this is wrong we were going a little to far" said Jeremy. Aelita replied, still shaken up "No Jeremy for once I think you are wrong". Jeremy looked back, shocked "What?!". "I mean Jeremy, I think we were doing right. We both know we love eachother and regarding Yumi's and Your fathers advice I think we are ready. If we and our bodies really want it, I think we should" Aelita said her voice shaky. Jeremy, amazed at what she just said, after their talk, and the advice from others. She, his angle, was right here saying they should. Jeremy thought he wasn't ready, but took into reasoning on what she had just said. In a way she was perfectly right. If they both loved eachother as much as they say they do, this was the way to show it.

"Aelita" said Jeremy shakily, "I…I..well..Y-your right, w-we are both ready to express our love for eachother in that w-way" Jeremy said extremely shaky. "And I-if you are sure your ready, then I a-am ready to express my love for you in that way" He said less shaky this time. "Jeremy I love you with all my heart, and yes, I am ready" said Aelita. As she did so she grabbed him around his neck and gave a deep, long, and passionate kiss. Jeremy ,having his shirt already removed and Aelitas jacked and shirt removed, grabbed her and laid her down. He continued kissing her more and more, he then started planting kisses all the way down her body. Until, he got to the skirt she had on, he gently and swiftly put his hands to the sides of it and slid it off of her. Aelitas bottom, other than her painties, was being exposed for the first time. He put his hands at her painties but then put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Are you sure?" . Aelita kiss him deeply then said "That's my answer" with a smirk.

Jeremy nodded, then proceeded he slid off her painties to reveal her sacred spot. The spot that truly made the two lovers different. He had secretly read information from the internet to make his first time special, A.K.A, hints on what to do to pleasure eachother but, he wanted this time, even with the information he read, to be nothing but love, nothing to spice it up, just love. But before he could do anything Aelita grabbed him and pushed him up to make him stand. She grabbed his pants and boxers both at once and slid them down to reveal his sacred tool. She giggle as she had never seen one, only heard about them, Jeremy was shocked to see her laugh, as he thought her reaction would be different. She then laid back down and Jeremy kissed her. He then slowly moved his hip toward hers, his head was now rubbing against her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure she wanted more. She squealed out "Jeremy this emotion,….I-….I…It feels soo good I want more Jeremy, please." "Aelita, the first time I get in, its going to hurt, are you sure?". "Yes Jeremy I love you!" She replied shakily. He made his was in her as the both moaned in pleasure,until, he came across it. It, her virgin barrier as he called it he peered back up to her face, "Are you sure Aelita?". Aelita nodded, bracing for the pain. He trusted into her quickly, Aelita let out a sharp scream, but soon covered, so they wouldn't get caught, by Jeremy's palm gently over her mouth. He Hugged her tightly, a tear dropped from his eye because he had hurt his princess. "I am sorry! I am soo sorry Aelita!" He began to pull out but stopped by Aelita's arms. "No Jeremy don't stop now ill wait til the pain stops and we can continue." "But Aelita I hurt y-" Aelita covered his mouth, "No you didn't you pleasured me." After a couple minutes of kissing she said "Jeremy, we can proceed now." He began slowly pumping in and out of her both moaned very much with pleasure. After 10 minutes of pumping and moaning Aelita reached her climax. Jeremy felt he insides hug around his rod and shortly followed by the warm juices of her insides. She didn't understand much, she just knew it felt amazing. But then, Jeremy started feeling his abdomen tighten. He quickly pulled out, as he could not risk getting her pregnant. Aelita was slightly saddened by this but understood why. After he pulled out he was followed by his climax that shot on the floor.

Aelita then pulled Jeremy back onto her saying "I love you more than anything Jer". "You too Aelita". He then cuddled her and they both drifted back to sleeping, having nothing but blissful dreams. Too bad that was baddly mistakened. Because of how late they stayed up last night and it being Saturday they were both sleeping in very late, and the gang got suspicios, because they were both always early, apart from Jeremy waking late because of the anti-virus. So Yumi volunteered and traveled up to Jeremy's dorm to see what was taking so long, as she thought Aelita was probably in there. After 5 knockes she had no response. So she took a hair clip from her pocket and picked the lock. She saw Jeremy and Aelita cuddled up with the covers at both of their necks. She thought "The love birds are sleeping together again, I hope they dont get the idea to have sex, the consequences would be bad, well, atleast at this point in time…. But I really wish me and Ulrich were like that, oh well ill wake them". She shut the door and walked over to them,grabbed the covers and yanked them off. "OH MY GOD!" Yumi shouted. AH! WHAT T-" Aelita and Jeremy both shouted at the same time. Aelita without thinking, hopped over Jeremy's crotch so Yumi couldn't see, it was fine if she saw her, what didn't she see about a girl she is one. "ah!" Jeremy shouted when she hopped over his crotch, he didn't infact get "happy". But of course Aelita didn't mind. Jeremy quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped it around Aelita to cover her.

" WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING NAKED!" Yumi shouted. But Aelita and Jeremy couldn't say anything through embarrassment and being yelled at. "uh..-h—u-a…i…uh" Jeremy stuttered. "Oh-no….You two didn't?" Aelita and Jeremy didn't say anything they just blushed. "OH NO YOU DID! YOU TWO HAD SEX!" "SHUSH!" Aelita and Jeremy shouted. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING ILL TRY TO GET IT UP IN A DAY OR 2.


	2. Explaining Part Two! Ch2

"Y-y-y-you had s-sex?!" Yumi replied shocked. "Yumi SHUSH!" Jeremy replied in a whispering shout. "DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE CONSEQUENCES OF DOING THAT!?" Yumi whisper-shouted. "Y-yes we do" replied Aelita. " Then WHY did you do it?!" Yumi replied angrily. "Because we both love each other, and we were both ready" replied Aelita. "Okay-well did you at least use a condom?!" Yumi said now calming down a little more. "Well-" Aelita started but was soon caught off by Yumi saying "OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T!". "Yumi you don't underst-" Yumi cut her off again. "You could be pregnant!" Yumi said getting more angry now. Then not Aelita But Jeremy cut in with strange confidence saying "No Yumi, I pulled out when I was about the climax". Yumi had a relieved expression on her face, "Oh thank god" she said.

After about a minute of silence Yumi said, "Sorry for getting so cross with you two, its just a little shocked and to be honest, a little bit jealous". Jeremy and Aelita were shocked at her, jealous? The only time she had been jealous was if she saw Ulrich with another girl. "So what happened to you two being the innocent ones?" Yumi said with a smirk upon her face. "Us? Innocent? Never heard of it" Aelita giggled. "Not only that but what happened to the advice I gave" Yumi said starting to get more angry this time. "Well, uh, we, uh…." Jeremy began but unable to continue. "Yumi, me and Jeremy both love each other very much and both felt that it was okay and we were ready". "Well I understand, but still you two need to be more careful, for two main reasons. 1:pregnancy you and I both know neither of you can handle that right now because your both young, still in school, and we all have to deal with XANA. 2: If someone other than your friends catch you, your expelled for sure and then how do we deal with xana? And your career will be gone! So be more careful please?" Yumi said understandingly. "We understand" Jeremy replied. "So, uh, how are we going to tell the others?" Yumi asked. "What?! Why would we do that?!" Aelita said worringly. "Because their your friends Aelita! They deserve to know things like this, even if it may sound like a invasion of privacy!" Yumi spat. "Aelita, Yumis' right. We shouldn't keep things like this from them, they never have from us, so they deserve to know". Jeremy interjected. "Fine I guess we can. But how are we going to? Jeremy said sex isn't a polite dinner conversation."Aelita replied. Yumi glanced at her, thinking she said "Well so we can get this over with, ill go get them now!" Yumi said and opened the door. "WHAT!?" Aelita and Jeremy said together, but by the time they could do anything, Yumi was down the hallway going to the cafeteria.

-CAFETERIA

Yumi came running through the door. Yumi dashed over to our normal table, Yumi saw Ulrich and Odd. "hey Yu—" Ulrich tried to say something but was stopped by Yumi grabbing Odd and Ulrichs shirt. "Follow me, no questions!" Yumi said. Of course out of fear Ulrich and Odd shut up the whole time up to Jeremy's room. "What are we doing here at Jeremy's room?" Odd questioned. "Did they fall asleep together last night or something?" Asked Ulrich with a smirk. "Something like that Ulrich." Said Yumi opening the door.

-Jeremy's room…. Again.

" Alright Yumi now we are here, now we can ask questions so what did you drag us here for?" questioned Odd looking at Jeremy and Aelita. "Ask them." Yumi said pointing at Jeremy and Aelita.

"Odd, Ulrich" Jeremy began. "As you know me and Aelita love each other very much". Jeremy said. Ulrich and Odd nodded. "Well uh I don't know how to explain it…well me..uh..a-and…uh..Aelita..we..uh..i uh mean" Jeremy tried to continue but was cut off by Aelita. "Me and Jeremy had what is called sexual intercourse" Aelita said nervously. Odd and Ulrich just stared, jaws dropped to the floor. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, Odd regained conscious and said "Well , well.. what happened to innocent Mr. and ? HUH?" Odd spat but Jeremy and Aelita had no reply. "Well did you ATLEAST use the gift I gave you?" Odd questioned. "Well..no Odd." Jeremy said. "You two are un-believable." Said Odd. He then grabbed Yumi and Ulrich's arm and led them out with a last smirk and a "Lets leave the lovers alone for a while." They then headed toward the cafeteria smirking and joking the whole way leaving Jeremy and Aelita's faces tomato.

-Well hope u enjoyed! Sorry for the short chapter! Promise to get the next up by Monday-Hint Next chapter will deal with a Halloween special! (and shut up I know Halloween is over!) SO BYE! REMEMBER this is just continuing the original Lover's Quarrel! I am just writing because it by the original writer has stopped and I gained permission! THANKS! BYE!


	3. The Halloween Party! CH3

AFTER A MINUTE OF VERY AWKWARD SILENCE….

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! SHUT UP YES I KNOW HALLOWEEN IS OVER, I JUST WANTED EVERY HOLIDAY IN HERE! ENJOY!

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked shakily and still tomato-faced. "Y-yes Jeremy?" replied Aelita. "We aren't going to be able to live this one down I don't think, especially with Odd." Jeremy said. "No I don't think so" Aelita giggled more relaxed now. Jeremy grabbed her and kissed her deeply, when they pulled away Jeremy went to his closet for clothes as Aelita put on the ones she had the day before, then went to her room for new ones. "Bye Aelita" said Jeremy. "See ya in a bit Jer!" said Aelita as she walked out.

Jeremy went to her room after getting clothes and waited outside for her. As she walked out, he kissed her again and they walked down the hall, arm-in-arm. " Oh I forgot to tell you Aelita, Ms. Gervais Is making me be in some sort of musical for the Halloween party this Saturday." "Oh that's great Jeremy! What are you playing?" Asked Aelita. "Well I don't really know, but I am really dreading it, you know me I am not the stage type!" said Jeremy. Then Aelita replied quickly "Oh Jeremy shut-up you will do great! And I cant wait to see you up there!". "Well I guess if you say so" Said Jeremy dreading thought of the Halloween Party. He thought "Well I still have a couple more days, I should be fine and ill know what or who I play as tomorrow at rehearsal. It will be long before I start it!"

Too bad he was mistaken.

The Whole gang arrived at the party… All of them dressed in their Lyoko outfits, that Jeremy made in the scanner.

"Aelita, XANA hasn't attacked in a while maybe I should go to the factory to check things." Jeremy tried getting away. Aelita said grabbing him, "No Jeremy you are doing your musical thing." Aelita said pushing him backstage. "But Ael—" he tried to interject but she grabbed his mouth, she found and said "Miss Gervais, you've got a run away." "Oh no Jeremy we need you too much!" Said pulling him backstage. "Problem solved!" said Aelita as she walked toward the crowd and stood beside Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Oh! I am just so excited to see who or what Jeremy is playing!" said Aelita. "Me too!" said Yumi. Ulrich and Odd just nodded being sad for their best friend who is probably about to get embarrassed. "Anyone even know what the song is?" asked Yumi. "Not a clue" said Ulrich. Then the announced called telling everyone to settle down the entertainment was ready to begin. Then after everybody calmed down, the lights cut out and you could barely see black figures roaming the stage setting things up. Then after everything was done, the lights cut on the stage showing a very gory and scary Halloween set-up that actually scared some students, including Aelita. Then Music Started playing. ((((The music is "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas, I recommend you listen while you read for a better image)))))

[SHADOW]  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

[SIAMESE SHADOW]  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[GHOSTS]  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

"Ulrich." Aelita said.

"Yes Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

"Do you see Jeremy, I cant find him?" she said looking up at the taller boy.

"No I don't, but I bet he will come out soon." Replied Ulrich

[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[CORPSE CHORUS]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween

[VAMPIRES]  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Ulrich thought, Sure it seems childish,the song, But man these special effects look like they cant even be in this time era, they are so realistic, but of course, with Jeremy, he was a real Einstein that could do anything so it was logical.

[MAYOR]  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[CORPSE CHORUS]  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

"Ulrich im worried now, what if he ran off or if XANA attacked?" Aelita asked worried.

"Aelita calm down he will come im sure, I mean what if he was just like a special affects guy or something?" Ulrich replied trying to calm her down.

"Okay Ulrich sorry." Said Aelita.

"Its fine Aelita." Said Ulrich.

[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

[WEREWOLF]  
Aren't you scared?

"Ah!" Aelita gasped at the sight of the werewolf, bringing child hood memories back.

Yumi laid her hand on her shoulder

"They are just costumes Aelita." Said Yumi

Aelita realized and calmed down.

[WITCHES]  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[HANGING TREE]  
Everybody scream, everbody scream

[HANGED MEN]  
In our town of Halloween!

[CLOWN]  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[SECOND GHOUL]  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[CORPSE CHORUS]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween! 

"Oh I hope Jeremy comes out soon" Aelita thought

[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

[PARENT CORPSES]  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

[CORPSE CHORUS]  
In this town

[MAYOR]  
Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[CORPSE CHORUS]  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy 

At this a man dressed up in a scare crow out fit that looked thick with a pumpkin on his head leapt onto the stage. He grabbed one of the lit torches and set himself on fire and began dancing Wildy.

Everyone in the audience gasped some screaming but teachers calmed them

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

[EVERYONE]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! 

At this the scare-crow man stood with his arms out as a bucket of water drenched him.

Steam arose so nothing could be seen. Then two people dressed as zombie-children stepped infront of the steam

[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[EVERYONE]  
La la la la-la la [Repeat]

Steam started rising from the ground up, the scare crow who was dancing started to reveal. As the stage people continued the "La la la la-la la la" His shoes were revealed, black business looking shoes. Then it went on too his pants. They were business looking pants, they were black but with thin white lines going up. Still the "La la la la-la la la la" continued. The steam arose to his shirt. A business jacket, and just like the pants, white thin lines going up it. He had a white shirt in the middle with a bow-tie. Still the "La la la la-la la la la" continued. Anticipation rising in the crowd, it got to his face. Finally the moment they were all waiting for, his face began to reveal. There he was in skeleton face-paint stood the one and only Jeremy Belpois! A Huge gasp throughout the crowd. The Lyoko gang of course cheered the loudest, and out of the Lyoko gang, Aelita cheered the loudest! "GO JEREMY!" Odd shouted. "YOU ARE AWESOME!" Ulrich shouted. "BETTER THAN ODD OR ULRICH COULD DO!" shouted Yumi. "HEY!" Odd and Ulrich shouted back together. "Sorry boys!" Yumi said. "THAT'S MY MAN!" Aelita shouted.

"Alright! Calm down!" Jeremy said grabbing the mic. The crowd calmed and Jeremy began. "Okay, we would like to thank you all for the cheers" said Jeremy. "But I have one more special surprise." Said Jeremy. "I have written a song for my dearest friends, but I could not sing and play instruments at once, so I got the one and only Sub-Digitals to help out!" The whole crowd roared with excitement. The Sub-Digitals walked out on stage. "Jeremy writing a song? I don't believe." Said Aelita. The rest of the group just nodded and watched. As Jeremy helped the band get settled he walked back up to the mic. "This is to my dearest friends, in which I wrote this to" said Jeremy pointing at his friend group. "Now I know I don't have the best voice." Jeremy said as the song started. "So bear with me now".

Then Jeremy's song, A World Without danger started

((it would be better if you listened while reading, and it's the full version of the theme song if you didn't know))))

There is a world Jeremy sang, and to everyone's surprise, he had a amazing voice.. he continued as the Sub-Digitals played the song

That is virtual and different

The Lyoko gang knew Instantly what he meant, while others looked puzzled.

The Lyoko roared with excitement

It can be so cold  
Makes us stand up for what's right

Our hopes through our life  
If we reset it to the start

Here we are, going far  
To save all that we love  
If we give, all we've got  
We will make it through

The Lyoko gang all had tears in their eyes at this Point

" Oh Jeremy!" said Aelita sniffling

" _I KNOW WE WILL JEREMY!" said Odd Sniffling and shouting!_

Here we are, like a star  
Shining bright on your world  
Today, make evil go away

"We Will someday!" Yumi shouted still sniffling

"YOU'RE THE BEST EINSTEIN!" shouted Ulrich

Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all

That was it, he said it, Lyoko! The gang Roared again with tears in their eyes!

Code Lyoko be, there when you call  
Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall  
Code Lyoko stronger after all

A world of machines  
It can shadow human nature  
And all that we need  
Is the way to find the answer

At this point a project showed its light on the wall behind them. On the light-screen was XANA's symbol. The whole group gasped but then calmed as they realized Jeremy was demonstrating the line he just sang. (MEANING XANA CAN SHADOW HUMAN ANSWER)

But one thing sure  
You can count on us for good

"YOU BET YOU CAN!" Shouted Ulrich!

Many other students now weirded out by the group of friends actions. But they didn't care

Here we are, going far  
To save all that we love  
If we give, all we've got  
We will make it through

"We WILL!" shouted the whole gang

Here we are, like a star  
Shining bright on your world  
Today, make evil go away

Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all  
Code Lyoko be, there when you call  
Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall  
Code Lyoko stronger after all

We'll do our best  
To never let you down  
We're up to the test  
To turn this world around

Here we are, going far  
To save all that we love  
If we give, all we've got  
We will make it through

Here we are, like a star  
Shining bright on your world  
Today, make evil go away

Here we are, going far  
To save all that we love  
If we give, all we've got  
We will make it through (Make evil go away)

Here we are, like a star  
Shining bright on your world  
Today, make evil go away

As The song started to end, Jeremy said one last thing. "Screw XANA!" The whole gang roared again, as the other students were looking at them strange.

The song ended and everyone clapped, Jeremy got off stage and went to his friends. "JEREMY! YOU WERE AMAZING!" They all shouted at once. "You definitely earned yourself a trick or treat tonight!" said Aelita. The whole gang stared at her, shocked. "BAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Odd howled as he fell on the floor with laughter. Then followed by Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremy stand there with his face tomato. Once they got back up Yumi said "T.M.I Aelita, T.M.I!" Yumi giggled. They discussed a bit more, then after about 1 hour and ½, jim called saying it was past curfew and time for bed. Well for most of them, however you were allowed to do things on the weekends, that involved sleeping somewhere else, you could for example sleep at a hotel, anywhere really but, in eachothers bed. So as Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd walked off, Aelita grabbed Jeremy's arm and led him to her room.

When they arrived Jeremy asked

"What are we doing?"

" You will see!" Aelita said as she let go of him, grabbed 2 pillows and 2 blankets and told him to carry the blankets.

"Come on!" Aelita said grabbing him and leading him to the factory

When they got there Jeremy asked

"Aelita, what are we doing at the factory?"

"Just shush!" Aelita said leading him to the elevator and went to the laboratory room. ( The room with the monitor and hologram)

"Come" Aelita said as she led him over to a spot on the ground.

She began laying down the blankets, one to sleep on, one to put around them.

She then laid the pillows down

Jeremy was very puzzled then said, "Guessing we are sleeping here tonight?"

"Yep!" said Aelita as she walked over to the monitor and slipped in a CD-ROM

A Movie Began playing

She walked over to Jeremy and grabbed him and led him over to where she set up the blankets. She laid him down and pounced on top of him.

Knowing where this was going he kissed her deeply and slipped off her elf top that she wore on Lyoko, since she wore it for the Halloween party when Jeremy materialized their costumes for them.

She then pushed up away from the kiss and said, " So Jeremy, Trick or Treat?" she said seductively.

"TREAT!" Jeremy said almost instantly.

"Good answer big man" Aelita said, once again seductively.

She than grabbed and un-buttoned his shirt.

He grabbed her pants and panties and pulled them both off, showing her parts.

Aelita giggle, "Excited are we?" Jeremy blushed at this.

"So am I" she said thrusting his pants and boxers off

" I love you Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Love you too Jer." Said Aelita

Aelita then slipped on her back as Jeremy got on his knees and pulled up to her.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and kissed her deeply.

He started slowly pumping in and out of her.

Both of them moaning in complete bliss.

" I love You J-Jeremy" Aelita said in "Too excited to talk" voice

"I Love you more Aelita!" said Jeremy

But Aelita could not talk anymore

He placed his palms on her breasts and began rubbing as he pumped now much faster

"O-o-oh Jer! I-i-im going t-to" Aelita started

But she could not finish

Aelita then climaxed with a "AH!"

Jeremy then felt the squeezing sensation in his testicles, he then quickly pulled out.

Aelita noticed this and said "Oh im still giving you yours!

She leaned up and grabbed his rod and started thrusting.

After a couple of seconds he climaxed

They both laid down, Aelita on top of Jeremy, panting very hard.

"I love You soo much!" Aelita said

"I Love you too Aelita" Jeremy panted

As the movie still played and they both felt their eyes heavy, Jeremy put the covers over them. And they fell off into blissful dreams, well atleast Jeremy did.

At about 3:00 AM Aelita had a nightmare, she saw XANA grabbing Jeremy, He threw him to the ground and pierced his gut with a dark phantom looking spear. "AH!" Aelita was screaming.

"Aelita!" Jeremy awoke at the scream, grabbing her.

"Aelita calm down! Calm down and tell me whats wrong" Jeremy said cradling her in his arms.

"I-i-I had a d-dream where x-xana s-s-STABBED YOU!" Aelita said wailing and clutching Jeremy tighter.

"Shush,shush, I am right here im okay..see (He tilted her head up with his finger) Im okay, im alive, its okay Aelita it was just a dream.

"Oh Jeremy! Please don't let go of me!" Aelita wailed.

"I wont Aelita don't worry, I wont ever leave you!" Jeremy said holding her as tight as he could in which, he felt bad about because at this point he was getting a erection ( mind you they are both still naked)

"Jeremy I love you so much! Please never leave me!" Aelita said shakily.

"Aelita I wont ever leave you, I love you more than anything possible" Jeremy replied.

"Thank you Jeremy, for everything!" Aelita said now more calmly.

"You don't have to, in fact I owe you for coming into my life". Jeremy said, then he said "Here" Jeremy put his hands on Aelita's back and started massaging Aelita's back.

Aelita just purred in response. After about 20 more minutes of cuddling and massaging, they both fell back into sleep, this time, both of them had blissful dreams.

THANKS FOR READING! I will try to do some UxY fluff in some chapter! Will try to get another up by Monday

! Thanks for the support !


	4. The scare! CH4

Morning came to quickly for the love birds.

Jeremy was the first to awake, he opened his eyes to the blob of pink cuddled in with him.

He decided to awake her in a fun way, that would be relaxing toward her.

He laid Aelita down on her chest and climbed on top of her but used his legs to prop himself up so he wouldn't actually be laying on her. Them both being still naked, aroused Jeremy, but he made sure to tuck in his length so that he wouldn't seem perverted.

He started carefully massaging Aelita's back, with passion in each and every stroke.

Aelita awoke almost instantly with a moan.

Seeing this, Jeremy increased pressure in his rubs to increase the pleasure. Continuing this for about 6 minutes, Aelita turned herself chest-up. Jeremy bent down and kissed her passionately

After a long and deep kiss, Aelita pulled away and said "Hey big-man!".

"Hey babe!" replied Jeremy.

"So you ready to go?" asked Aelita

"Yeah if we don't hurry the others will worry and come looking for us, its already 12 and they know we don't sleep in late." Said Jeremy

"Yeah and we especially don't want them to see us like this." said Aelita as Jeremy gently started rubbing his hand down her body.

With a sigh Jeremy said "Okay lets go."

After another kiss they got up and started to dress.

They made their way out of the factory and began walking on the bridge.

"Aelita.. your so beautiful." Said Jeremy.

"Oh you suck-up!" replied Aelita jokingly.

"I am not! Besides, what would I be sucking up for huh?" said Jeremy continuing the joke.

"Hmm, lets see, you are a boy, I am a girl, let me guess, it involves me naked and….." said Aelita beginning to giggle.

"Oh you know im not that kind of person!" said Jeremy as he pecked her on the lips.

"Hehe sure you aren't." replied Aelita with a smirk .

After a couple minutes of silence, half-way to the school Aelita spoke.

"Jeremy im not feeling to well."

"Oh? What's wrong 'Lita?" said Jeremy

"I feel nauseous, like I'm going to pu-" Aelita didn't finish, she stopped and puked.

"Aelita!" Jeremy rushed to her side and began rubbing her back.

"ugh. I think I'm sick Jer." Said Aelita.

"Yes I think so too." Replied Jeremy

"Here" said Jeremy as he scooped her up, Aelita was too sick to even say or do something.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary or you room?" Asked Jeremy.

"My room, I don't feel like talking to Yolanda." replied Aelita.

"Okay" said Jeremy as he carried her up to her room.

Once they got there, he laid her down and called Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd

"Yumi can come, but Odd and Ulrich cant, I think they were playing soccer or something." Said Jeremy

"Okay." Replied Aelita

Jeremy joined by her side and began caressing and rubbing her head.

About 3 minutes later Yumi walked in.

"Hey guys!" said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" said both Aelita and Jeremy.

Yumi bent down examining Aelita, started asking about her symptoms, then after she was done, Yumi acted strange. She sat there with a pale look on her face.

"Yumi whats wr-" Jeremy tried but Yumi jumped up and grabbed him.

"Yumi what are you do-" Jeremy tried once again but she dragged him out the door and slammed it, leaving Aelita scarred.  
"Yumi what's wrong?!

"J-jeremy, t-those symptoms…" started Yumi.

"What about them?" asked Jeremy.

Yumi replied quickly, "Jeremy you and Aelita had sex for the first time, when, 2 weeks ago?"

"Yes that sounds about right, why?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I think Aelita is p-pregnant!" said Yumi.

"W-what! That.. that cant be I mean, I-I pulled out!" replied Jeremy.

"That doesn't matter, when you did, a little drop could have went in! Mind you that it doesn't take much to impregnate someone!" Yumi screamed in a whisper.

Jeremy slid down the wall holding his head, whispering "Oh-no!"

Jeremy stood up saying, "We can go to the store and get a pregnancy test!"

"Okay lets tell Aelita we have to go get some medicine and we will go!" said Yumi.

With that Jeremy crept his head in Aelita's door and said "Me and Yumi are going to get some medicine for you."

"Okay hurry back" replied Aelita.

Aelita and Jeremy rushed down the corridors.

"I really hope I didn't mess up big time!" said Jeremy rushing.  
"Just hope for the best!" said Yumi

They rushed through the city finding a pharmacy.

Yumi found the test but then found Jeremy waiting beside the aisle nervously whistling.

"Don't worry Jeremy." Said Yumi reassuringly.

They made their way back to Aelita's dorm. They both walked in, Aelita greeted them and said

"Did you get the medicine?"

"Sort of." Said Yumi

"Aelita we need to talk" said Jeremy.

"About what?" asked Aelita

Yumi decided it was best to just come right out and say it

"Aelita you might be pregnant!" said a almost angry Yumi

"WHAT?!" screamed Aelita.

"But Jeremy pulled out!" said Aelita

"Yes Aelita but its possible that a couple drops got in. Aelita im sorry!" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy im not mad, im kind of excited, its just im scared!" said Aelita.

"Here Aelita we got a pregnancy test, we need you to pee on it." Said Yumi

"O-okay" said Aelita as she grabbed the stick and went to the bathroom.

Aelita came back and set down, "Now what?" she asked.

"We wait 10 minutes." Said Jeremy.

Although none of them noticed the black cloud quickly escape from the outlet.

That 10 minutes came too fast.

Aelita stared at the stick as it began to fade in.

"Its -

Sorry for the cliffy! And really sorry about the wait! I had reports and stuff, as my sorry I will post another chapter probably tomorrow maybe Saturday! UNTIL THEN- HAVE A NICE DAY! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_ENJOY!


	5. Ch5 The Reveal

The words on the small stick began to unveal.

"Its-" Aelita watched closely as the lines started to blur-in.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Odd said almost slamming the door open.

"AH!" Aelita screamed, throwing the stick under a pillow.

"ODD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Yumi.

"Woah Woah! I just came to check on my friends, why are you being so angry?!" questioned Odd.

"Because you just barged in Odd!" said Jeremy.

"OKAY-OKAY! Sorry! Geeze!" said Odd, apologizing.

"Its fine Odd" said Aelita.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" asked Odd.

"Uh—Nothing!" said Aelita blushing.

"Aelita your blushing, something's up!" said Odd

"Drop it Odd, we aren't hiding anything!" said Yumi.

"I never said you were hiding anything Yumi." Replied Odd.

"I-UH-AH…." Yumi stuttered.

"Its fine Yumi, ill give you your privacy, for now." Odd said, whispering the last part.

Odd walked out the door without another word.

While they were staring at the door, no one noticed the cloud of dark smoke sweep across the floor.

"Well wheres the test?" asked Jeremy.

"Here" said Aelita reaching under the pillow and grabbing the small stick from under it.

"Its-" Aelita couldn't finish, shocked.

"P-Positive." Aelita almost whispered.

Jeremy had tears in his eyes while Yumi sat there with her jaw on the floor.

"Aelita I am so sorry!" Jeremy said rushing over to her and hugging her deeply, not letting go.

"J-Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Y-yes Aelita?" replied Jeremy.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked

"Because ive, impregnated you!" said Jeremy in a worried voice.

"Is that a BAD thing?" Aelita said putting emphasis on BAD.

"Well, its going to cause a lot of pain, and we cant handle it right now, and with a baby X.A.N.A will have our weak spot." Said Jeremy.

"Did you not want to soon have a baby with me Jeremy? I mean, we love each other, right? Asked Aelita.

"Y-yes Aelita I love you more than the world, and I did want to have a baby with you, but, its going to be hard to handle right now, and I cant stand to see you be hurt." Said Jeremy worried.

"Jeremy I love you too! And if we can handle a deadly virus that can destroy the world, than we can handle this. And I can get through the pain." Aelita replied in a supportive tone.

" Aelita I will do my best to help you! I love you more than anything, and your right we can get through this." Replied Jeremy.

They hugged each other for minutes while Yumi just set back and was amazed at their love, could her and Ulrich ever be like that? She thought.

Ulrich was walking toward her door, knowing they were in there, but we he got there he heard Jeremy and Aelita talking, being snoopy, he put his ear on the door.

"So Jeremy," Aelita started. "Are you still going to love me when I get fat?" asked Aelita

"Fat?" Ulrich thought, "Why would Aelita be getting fat?" he thought.

"Of course not 'Lita! You will still be my amazing angel." Jeremy said.

"So Jeremy," Aelita started. "Do you think its going to be a girl or a boy?" asked Aelita.

"Girl or a boy" Ulrich thought. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know, one thing I do know is that ill love them either way." Said Jeremy.

"What is Jeremy "Loving" other than Aelita?" Ulrich thought.

"I cant wait until I can feel it kick!" said Jeremy kissing Aelita.

"Kick" he thought, "Wait a second!" Ulrich Thought than repeated the things he heard, "Kick, gender, fat." "OH NO!" he thought, "AELITA IS PREGNANT!" Ulrich thought, out loud.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi jerked their heads toward the door.

Ulrich realized that he had thought out loud and opened the door slowly.

"ULRICH!" they all shouted together.

Ulrich was pale-faced, being caught eaves-dropping, he closed the door slowly and looked up at them all.

"YOU WERE EAVSDROPPING?!" Yumi asked raged.

"Well-yes… and im sorry, but You guys need to explain Aelita being pregnant!" Ulrich said changing the subject.

Jeremy and Aelita blushed furiously and Yumi said "Yes Aelita is pregnant!"

"What! By Who?" said Ulrich.

Jeremy looked at Ulrich and said "Really Ulrich, you couldn't just guess who?"

"YOU DID JEREMY?! EINSTEIN DID?" asked Ulrich looking stupid.

"Yes Ulrich, Jeremy's baby is inside of me." Said Aelita calmly.

Yumi jumped off the bed and grabbed Ulrich's arm, saying "Bye guys!" hoping that she could talk to Ulrich than hopefully, get him alone for a while.

Jeremy then looked at the time and saw it was 10 minutes until curfew.

Aelita saw him about to speak, but shushed him with a kiss and pushed him onto the bed.

Aelita crawled up on him and cuddled up saying "Night Jer"

"Aelita don't you think we should get into night clothes first?" Jeremy questioned.

"Eh, I don't feel like it, ill just do this." Aelita said stripping to her bra and panties.

"Well, I guess we could –uh- do that." Said Jeremy.

Jeremy began to strip but then said "XANA has been awfully quite here lately Aelita, don't you think that we should check Lyoko and see if there is a activated tower?"

"Ugh I hate XANA. Sure go get your laptop." Said Aelita.

"K babe" said Jeremy kissing her on the cheek.

"Hurry back Jer" said Aelita waving him bye.

Jeremy walked about, down the corridors to his room. He thought of all the things that have happened just this month. Him and Aelita confessed their love for each other, they had their first REAL kiss, he taught her about sex and other things, he dealt with her period (Not happily), they had sex, and he got her pregnant. A lot of things did happen that month.

Before Jeremy knew it, he was at his door.

He opened it calmly, walked over to his desk and grabbed his laptop.

He walked back down the corridors, found Aelita's room, opened the door, greeted her with a kiss and sat down.

He opened the laptop to a "BEEP BEEP!" sound.

"Uh-Oh, theres a activated tower!" said Jeremy


	6. The Truth! Ch 6

Jeremy and Aelita then started to dash out the door when Jeremy stopped her and said

"ah-ah-ah! Change into clothes Aelita!"

"Oh! Oops!" she replied

Aelita ran over, quickly grabbed her pajamas and pulled them back on, she turned to Jeremy, sighed, and they both began to rush out the door.

They didn't even worry about being quite because, well, X.A.N.A destroying the world was more important than getting caught by Jim.

They soon found themselves at Ulrich and Odd's room. Without hesitating Jeremy opened the door.

He found Ulrich and Odd sound asleep on opposite beds. He rushed over to Odd while Aelita went to Ulrich. Jeremy started telling Odd to wake up, after 5 tries he didn't so Jeremy pulled his hand back, hesitated, then slapped Odd.

"OW!" Odd screamed jumping up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Odd asked Jeremy raged.

"X.A.N.A has launched an attack and you wouldn't wake up, so.." Jeremy was cut off.

"SO YOU SLAPPED ME?!" Odd asked.

"It was X.A.N.A!" Jeremy insisted.

"FINE!" Odd said getting up.

Ulrich didn't need awakened, Odd's screaming woke him up.

"Haha Odd's gonna have your head now Jeremy!" Ulrich said

Aelita giggle as Odd stormed out heading toward the factory.

"Sure he will!" Jeremy said

They all laughed and headed toward the factory, catching up with Odd.

Ulrich had called and told Yumi about the attack. As soon as they were about to reach the ropes to slide down, Yumi caught "Hey guys!" She called whenever they got in the elevator.

They all stared ahead, except for Ulrich, he stared at Yumi.

Jeremy decided to get him back and said, "Just make sure to close your eyes while starring at Yumi, Ulrich, or they will dry out!" Everyone but Ulrich howled with laughter, he just blushed.

Whenever they got to the lab Jeremy ran to the computer, while they stayed in to go to the scanners.

When everyone was set Jeremy began his ritual, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich- VIRTUALIZATION!"

When the three were on Lyoko Odd called "Alright Jeremy, were good, you can bring Aelita here now".

Jeremy told Aelita over the intercom, to get in. "Transfer Aelita, scanner Aelita, VIRTUALIZATION!" He called.

When everyone was on Lyoko, Jeremy said "Alright guys, there is a tower, north-west of you!"

They all nodded and headed toward the tower.

"Guys! Two blocks, and 5 kankrelats ahead! " Jeremy called.  
"Okay Jeremy! Leave it to us!" called Yumi.

Odd ran up to one of the blocks, he lunged in the air screaming "LAZER ARROW!" the arrow lunged from his hand and flew right in the center of the block, "BOOM!" it made.

He turned around and other block shot him.

"Ouch!" Odd stumbled back.

"Odd!" Ulrich called, he screamed "Super Sprint!" as 2 kankrelats were about to shoot him.

"GYAH!" he screamed deflecting the bullets.

Odd walked up behind up, "Thanks bro!" he walked past him.

"HI-YAH!" Yumi called as she flung her fan at the other block, "BOOM!" it went.

"Nice one Yumi!" Jeremy called.

"Thanks Jeremy!" Yumi replied.

"Yes but we still need to deal with the kankrelats!" Aelita cut in.

"No problem!" Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd called at once.

Yumi flung another fan, destroying two kankrelats.

Odd shot another lazer arrow destroying one.

Ulrich ran and lunged at one, "IMPACT!" he yelled stabbing one and it exploding.

2 kankrelats were left.

They both shot at once, devirtualizing Odd.

"ODD!" They all screamed.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Ulrich screamed and sliced the two in half.

"Aelita get to the tower!" Yumi called.

"Guys X.A.N.A Im reading the news and X.A.N.A is hacking all France's main military computers!

"Hurry Aelita!" Ulrich called.

Aelita began to dash toward the tower.

Odd came up, mumbling, "Cheaters!".

Aelita entered the tower, she floated up and came to the all-to-familiar, CODE: screen.

She entered the code "LYOKO" and said "Were good now Jeremy!"  
"Okay… Return to the past now!" Jeremy called.

The white ray engulfed everything once again restoring it to the past.

Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita were in Aelita's room once again, Aelita was holding the stick as it began to fade in.

Without letting it finish, she tossed it on the bed, already knowing the answer.

"Bye guys!" Yumi walked out the door, and out of the school.

"Haha… I am tired Jer, ready for bed?" Aelita asked.

"Sure" he replied, he kissed her on the for-head, "Just let me go get my laptop!" he said.

Jeremy walked to his room, retrieved his laptop, and walked back toward Aelita's dorm, dodging Jim on the way.

"Hey Aelita!" Jeremy greeted her,

"Hey Jer!" she replied and kissed him on the lips.

"Ready for bed ma'lady?" Jeremy questioned.

"Almost!" Aelita said

Aelita stripped to her panties and bra.

"You have become really comfortable with me huh?" Jeremy asked Aelita.

"Yep! And vice versa also!" Aelita replied.

"Sure have!" Jeremy said back.

"Lets get to bed now!" Aelita said with a smile.

They both turned to the bed, when Aelita saw the stick laying there. She picked up going to throw it away, when she noticed something, the result had changed.

"JEREMY!" Aelita said starring at the stick.

"W-what?!" Jeremy said almost in bed, but rushed over to her.

"L-look!" Aelita said and showed up the stick that said "Negative" or at least, showed it.

"O-oh no! H-how could that be?" Jeremy asked.

"I-I don't know! It was positive before… before.." Jeremy cut her off.

"Before the return to the past, after X.A.N.A attacked!" He finished.

"Y-you don't think that….." Aelita slipped off, but Jeremy knew what she was asking.

"I mean, he could have found out a way to change the stick." Jeremy said back.

"OH! Im so sorry Jeremy!" Aelita said, sobbing.

"W-what for?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I wont be having your baby now!" She wailed more.

"Oh Aelita don't worry, im not mad or anything!" He said, hugging her.

"Thank you for not being mad Jeremy, but im still kinda of said, that I wont be having a kid!" she said, sobbing a bit more.

Jeremy hugged her close and said. "Aelita I promise, when we graduate, and if our relationship is still here, I promise we will have a baby!" Jeremy said a little shaky at the huge promise he was making.

"O-o thank you Jeremy! I want to live with you forever, and never be away from you!" Aelita said. Now not sobbing just smiling.

Jeremy took this chance to get her back for what she said on the walk home before the pregnancy scare.

"Oh you suck-up!" Jeremy said laughing.

Aelita said "I am not! What would I suck- up for?!"

"Oh I don't know, I am a boy, you're a girl, it involves me, stark naked…" Jeremy trailed off.

Aelita then realized what he was meaning, he was getting her back for their conversation on the bridge.

Then she smiled and said, "Oh Jeremy, you know im not that kind of girl!"

Then stood their laughing and hugging for 15 more minutes, they then made their way over to the bed, and fell asleep in blissful dreams.

Thanks for reading guys! I will post another chapter tomorrow because, I wont be able to post until about Thursday next week! So hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7- the surprise!

Jeremy awoke in the morning, staring down at his pink-headed angel.

After a few minutes of staring, he quickly realized that it was Monday, and that meant classes.

After realizing this, he also realized that he had to get out of her room within the next 10 minutes.

"Wake up sweetheart!" Jeremy said giving her a kiss.

"Hu?-w-oh, hey Jeremy" She replied, half awake.

"I have to leave angel, classes start soon!" Jeremy said.

"Aw… cant we just sleep together for 30 more minutes?" Aelita questioned with a smirk on her face.

"You know I would love to 'Lita, but I cant risk getting caught, we already have been caught once." Jeremy said back.

"Oh fine!" Aelita replied,

Aelita stood her and Jeremy up, gave him a passionate kiss, and he grabbed his laptop and made his way to his dorm, sneaking past Jim.

Aelita turned around, found some clothes and pulled them on.

_Jeremy's Room_

He grudgingly made his way back to his room. He found some clothes in his closet and began to undress.

While he was pulling his new clothes on, he got done with his shirt and started to pull his pants on when-

"So! Mr. and Mrs. Einstein went at it again!" Sissy remarked, standing in his door way.

"AH!" Jeremy yelled, falling on the floor, covering his undergarments.

"PFFFT-HAHAHA!" Sissy howled.

Jeremy got his pants on and stood up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jeremy asked.

"What were you doing having sex with Aelita, AGAIN?" Sissy smirked.

"We were NOT HAVING SEX!" Jeremy said, putting emphasis on the last part.

"Mhmn, sure you were… Get her knocked-up yet Einstein?!" Sissy said with a bit more laughter this time.

Jeremy was furious, after what happened yesterday with the pregnancy situation, he wanted to beat her to a pulp, but he held back.

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISINESS , JUST BECAUSE YOU CANNOT GET SOMEONE WHO YOU LOVE DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN RUIN OTHER'S LOVE, SO SHUT UP AND BE ON YOUR WAY BEFORE I TELL MILLY THAT YOU DO INFACT STUFF YOUR BRA! Jeremy said with huge rage.

Sissy was pale, she had never seen him so mad, she was even scared. She didn't wait for another warning, she took off down the hallway.

Jeremy was still furious, but he got his books and headed out the door.

_Out of Jeremy's room_

"Hey 'Lita!" Jeremy said with a bit of anger still in his voice.

Aelita was shocked with his tone, she thought she had done something bad and he was mad at her for it.

Had he actually been mad because she wasn't having a baby? Did she do something wrong? She questioned herself these things.

"J-jeremy! I-im sorry, did I do something wrong? Aelita asked.

"W-what, o-oh n-no you didn't Aelita don't worry, im sorry for my tone, its just something happened this morning." Jeremy said dreamily.

"Oh! Well, what happened?" Aelita asked.

"Well, Sissy stopped by and-" Jeremy was cut off.

"I get it know, no need to further explain." She said.

They both smiled and chuckled,.

They made their way past Ulrich's room to the cafeteria, when they heard Yumi's voice.

Thinking that Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were in there talking, Jeremy and Aelita opened the door and walked in.

But what they saw, was unbelievable.

They came in to see Ulrich and Yumi making out.

Ulrich and Yumi shot their heads at the door, seeing them, he and Yumi shot apart, blushing madly.

"Well well well.." Jeremy said.

"Looks like you guys cant make fun of us anymore!" Aelita said.

"U-u-w-we –u-uh" Ulrich couldn't say anything.

Extremely sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have much time, as I have to leave.

I wont be able to get another chapter up until thanksgiving day, if im lucky, sooner! So really sorry, and See you thanksgiving! AND HAVE A WONDERFUL ONE! (Well to those in America! XD).


	8. A Final Note

ATTENTION!

Im not sure if I want to continue this story...

I dont find it very exciting anymore, its like homework to me now.

I might post a Christmas special as a final chapter. MAYBE

So im sorry to end this on such a VERY short note, but I think I might have to..

Im sorry to everyone who actually cared about my piece-of-junk PART of a story.

If I get into the spirits of writing again, I promise to come back.

So lets just hope I can get up a Christmas chapter :P

Once again sorry :(

-sincerely

LYOKO-XANA


End file.
